Sensitive, Taeyong!
by QyNo
Summary: [FICLET] Sepenggal cerita tentang keseharian keluarga Jung dengan sang Nyonya besar yang begitu sensitif. [ NCT Fanfic / GS! / JaeYong / JaehyunxTaeyong/ Kids!Mark / Fluff / Family ]
1. chapter 1

Wanita cantik berambut panjang itu tengah merenggut sedih. Dihadapannya, seorang remaja lelaki dengan tatapan bingung mencoba membujuk wanita tersebut dengan kaku.

"Minhyungie sudah tidak menyayangi Mommy lagi?" Manik wanita yang disebut Mommy berembun.

"Mom, bukan seperti itu" tangan remaja itu menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Pada dasarnya Jung Minhyung adalah remaja empat belas tahun yang sangat kaku.

"Mommy sedih Minhyungie tidak menyayangi Mommy lagi" dan pergi kearah kamar dengan terisak. Meninggalkan Minhyung yang terdiam seorang diri.

Tak lama berselang, suara pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok penolong bagi Minhyung. Menghampiri penolongnya dengan tergesa, Minhyung menunjukkan raut memelasnya pada lelaki tersebut.

"Mark melakukan kesalahan, Dad" kini Minhyung pun mulai terisak kala mengadu pada Daddy nya.

"Mark membuat Mom menangis. Bantu Mark, dad"

.

...

.

"Sayang, ada apa, hm?" tanya Jaehyun saat melihat istri tercintanya sibuk menyembunyikan diri ditumpukkan selimut.

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali tidak membuat Jaehyun marah pada wanita yang telah memberinya seorang putra. Lelaki berlesung pipi itu malah terkekeh melihat tingkah wanita pujaannya menggeliat lucu didalam selimut.

Jaehyun mendekati sang istri sebelum menunduk menatap lembut wajah cantik wanita yang dipersuntingnya lima belas tahun silam. Tangannya terulur mengusap surai kecoklatan sang istri.

"Mengapa Taeyongie ku bersedih, eung?"

Pertanyaan dari Jaehyun membuat Nyonya Jung itu kembali terisak hebat.

"Huweee. Jaehyunaaaaaa~ Minhyungie sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi. HUWAAAAAA" raung Taeyong dengan nada yang menyedihkan. Jaehyun dengan sigap meraih Taeyong kedalam pelukannya. Membaringkan tubuhnya disisi Taeyong.

"Sst. Siapa yang bilang seperti itu, sayang?" menepuk punggung wanitanya dengan penuh perhatian, tangan lainnya memeluk kepala Taeyong, menyembunyikan wajah sedih sang istri didada bidangnya.

"Minhyungie tidak mau dicium lagi olehku, Jae" adunya. Kedua tangan Taeyong memeluk erat Jaehyun sedangkan wajahnya semakin tenggelam didada sang suami.

"Mau mendengar apa yang ingin Mark sampaikan?" Taeyong tidak menjawab, malah semakin mendusal tak karuan didada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun melepas pelukan Taeyong dengan sedikit paksaan. Tangannya meraih dagu lancip wanitanya yang masih terisak. Menatap manik hitam kesukaannya dengan intens.

"Kita dengarkan penjelasan Mark bersama, oke?"

"Namanya Minhyung, Jae!" Nah, Taeyong nya sudah kembali.

.

...

.

"Mom" seru Minhyung seraya berlari menerjang sang ibu yang masih betah diatas kasur. Taeyong balas memeluk Minhyung dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir.

"Maafkan Minhyungie. Minhyungie bersalah. Maafkan aku"

Jaehyun memakluminya. Istrinya yang sensitif dan putranya yang menurunkan sifat sang istri terkadang membuat Jaehyun merasa gemas. Ini bukan sekali dua kali mereka seperti ini. Jaehyun tidak merasa jengkel, ia malah merasa ini seperti tradisi untuk mendengarkan sesi curhat sang putra.

Bergabung bersama keluarga kecilnya diatas ranjang, Jaehyun mengusap surai coklat sang anak yang masih mendusal didada sang istri, persis seperti apa yang sang istri lakukan sebelumnya.

"Jadi, mengapa kalian salah paham, hm?" Minhyung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap manik sendu sang ibu yang juga menatapnya.

"Minhyung sudah meminta izin pada Mommy untuk ke perpustakaan kota. Kami berlima mengerjakan tugas kelompok"

"Setelahnya kami memutuskan untuk bersantai di cafe" Kepala Minhyung tertunduk. Menghindari tatapan mata sang Ibu.

"Mommy melihat kami dan langsung menghampiriku. Memelukku dan menciumku tapi aku menghindar"

"Kenapa Mark menghindar?"

"Disana ada Jaemin, Dad. Mark malu"

"Namamu Minhyung. Jung Minhyung!"

"Dan kenapa Mark malu?"

"Mark menyukai Jaemin" akunya dengan pipi yang merona.

"Huweeeeee. Minhyungie sudah besar. HUWAAAAA. Jangan tumbuh terlalu cepat uri Minhyungieeeee. HUWEEEEE~" Tanpa mempedulikan kedua lelaki disampingnya yang selalu kewalahan menghadapi ke-sensitif-annya, Taeyong meraung hebat mendengar penjelasan putra semata wayangnya.

"Sayang, apa kau sedang PMS?" dan raungan Taeyong pun semakin membahana.

 _ **킅**_

 _Fri. Nov. 3. 17_

 _16.59_

 _Balik lagi dengan coretan tidak berpaedah_

 _hehehehe_

 _Mencoba menulis yg manis-manis malah jadi begini_

 _Hmmmmm ku kangen Na Jaemin hmmmmm_

 _udah ah_

 _see you di coretan selanjutnya hehehe_


	2. Tutup Botol

Pernah suatu hari Minhyung pulang sekolah telat dan mata bengkak. Kala itu Minhyung baru duduk dikelas 3 sekolah dasar. Taeyong yang melihat sang putra pulang dengan 'mengenaskan' langsung mengamati seluruh tubuh sang putra tanpa terlewat sebelum berbicara. Takut-takut Minhyung nya terluka.

"Uri Minhyungie kenapa, eung? Apa ada yang menjahili Minhyung disekolah?"

Taeyong bertanya dengan tangan yang mengusap air mata yang mengalir deras. Sedangkan Minhyung masih membungkam mulutnya, tidak berani menceritakan yang telah terjadi.

"Jangan bersedih. Mommy jadi sedih melihat Minhyungie menangis" Minhyung kecil lebih memilih memeluk sang ibu dan menyembunyikan wajah bengkak dikarnakan tangisnya itu.

"Jika ada yang mengganggu Minhyungie, cukup katakan pada Mommy. Biar Mommy yang memarahinya" Taeyong mengusap kepala Minhyung berulang-ulang. Minhyung masih enggan berbicara. Jikapun ia diganggu temannya, ia akan lebih memilih mengadu pada sang ayah daripada sang ibu.

Lama tak terdengar isaknya, Taeyong menyadari sang putra tertidur. Dengan perlahan, wanita cantik itu memindahkan Minhyung kekamarnya. Membuka kaos kaki dan menyeka keringat juga air mata setelah membaringkannya diranjang.

Mengeluarkan buku-buku seraya memeriksa pekerjaan Minhyung, Taeyong tersenyum kecil melihat sebuah botol minum tanpa tutup didalam tas Minhyung.

Mengecup seluruh wajah putra kecilnya sebelum keluar dari kamar sang anak.

.

...

.

"Jadi, mengapa uri Makeu menangis, eoh? Mommy bilang Makeu pulang telat dan menangis" Daddy nya bertanya setelah makan malam usai. Mereka masih dimeja makan dengan Taeyong yang sedang mencuci piring tak jauh dari mereka.

Minhyung belum menjawab, malah asyik memperhatikan sosok sang ibu dari belakang.

"Mark"

"Namanya Minhyung, Jae!" Itu sang ibu yang menyaut. Mau tak mau membuat Minhyung tersenyum.

"Minhyunga" panggil Daddy nya lagi.

"Minhyungie menghilangkan tutup botol tupperware Minhyungie, dad" Kini manik bocah sembilan tahun itu berair. Tatapannya terpaku pada Daddy nya yang malah tersenyum. Sebenarnya Jaehyun dan Taeyong sudah mengetahuinya, hanya saja mereka ingin Minhyung mengatakannya sendiri.

"Minhyungie sudah mencarinya tapi tidak menemukannya. Maafkan Minhyung Dad, Mom"

Taeyong yang selesai dengan pekerjaannya menghampiri Minhyung, mengacak surai coklatnya dan mengusap lembut pipi chubby itu.

"Mommy tidak akan mempersalahkan apapun selama Minhyungie tidak terluka. Lagipula masih ada Daddy yang akan membelikannya lagi"

"Terima kasih, Mom" Minhyung memeluk sang ibu begitu erat

"Bukankah masih ada botol minum yang lainnya, sayang?"

"Daddy tidak mau membelikan yang baru untuk Minhyungie?" Tidak. Itu bukan Minhyung! Itu Mommy nya yang mulai merengek pada Daddy.

"Buㅡ Bukan begitu, sayang!"

"Daddy membentak Mommy?" Dan hilangnya tutup botol berakhir dengan tangisan Taeyong yang membuat Jaehyun harus mengusap dada. Minhyung sendiri sudah menghilang, memilih mengerjakan tugasnya didalam kamar.

 _ **킅**_

 _Sat. Nov. 4. 17_

 _15.32_

 _Balik lagi muehehehehe_

 _Ada yg req lanjut sih, jadi aku lanjut deh hehehe_

 _Ini sebenernya cerita adek yg beneran tutup botolnya ilang. Balik kerumah malah mewek wkwkwk_

 _Aku bacain semua review kok_

 _Makasih buat yg review ya mmmuah hehee_

 _Buat yg minta panjang, akan ku coba panjangkan hehehe_


	3. Keluarga Jung dan Kamera

Keluarga Jung adalah keluarga kecil dengan gen terbaik. Adakah yang tidak percaya? Atau masih ada yang meragu? Percayalah, bagi yang meragu itu mungkin hanya melihat selca sang Nyonya besar yang diposting dimedia sosial pribadi miliknya. Bukan melihat secara langsung.

Mengapa meragu karna melihat selca seorang Taeyong? Ah, ayolah~ Siapa yang tidak mengenal wanita berusia tiga puluh lima yang hobi memotret itu? Wanita dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang selalu selca menggunakan filter-filter aneh. Belum lagi resolusi kamera yang perlu dipertanyakan. Juga gaya-gaya aneh yang Taeyong tunjukkan didepan kamera atau sebut saja 'alay'.

Berbicara tentang Taeyong dan selca tidak akan ada habisnya. Jadi, kita beralih pada cara sang kepala keluarga melakukan selca. Sebenarnya Jaehyun tidak sering melakukan selca. Jikapun ia melakukannya, gayanya hanya tersenyum atau tidak sama sekali -yang terlihat begitu cool-. Berbeda jika ia melakukan berdua bersama sang istri, Taeyong akan menularkan virus kealayan padanya.

Beralih pada sang anak, Minhyung yang kaku akan semakin kaku jika ia disuruh melakukan selca. Gaya andalannya selain senyum adalah mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah bersamaan atau sebut saja 'V sign'.

Buka saja folder foto diponsel Minhyung. Jumlah foto yang tersimpan bahkan tidak lebih dari tiga ratus. Dan dari keseluruhan foto, dua per tiga jumlahnya adalah selca sang ibu yang sangat aneh. Yang sering membuat teman-temannya salah sangka.

Meski hasil selca yang tidak terlalu bagus, Minhyung tidak pernah menghapus foto tersebut. Karna Minhyungie menyukai apapun yang berhubungan dengan Mommy.

.

...

.

"Minhyungie, ini spaghetti mu" di sabtu sore yang hangat, Minhyung yang lapar meminta sang ibu membuatkannya seporsi spaghetti carbonara. Sedangkan ia asyik melihat hasil jepretan sang ibu dikamera kesayangan sang ibu.

"Minhyung!"

"Minhyung disini, Mom. Sebentar" balas Minhyung. Ia begitu terpukau melihat hasil jepret ibunya, seperti seorang profesional. Ya, sangat profesional jika bukan sebuah Selca.

"Buka mulutmu. Aaaa" melihat Minhyung yang sibuk dengan kamera milikinya, Taeyong memilih menyuapi sang anak agar tidak mengganggu kesenangannya.

Begitu seriusnya mereka, tidak menyadari kehadiran Jaehyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Memotret momen kecil yang dikemudian hari pasti dirindukan.

.

"Ayo wefie!" ajak Taeyong dengan semangat. Memakai pakaian dengan dresscode pink, Taeyong bahkan mewarnai rambutnya menjadi pink dua hari sebelumnya.

Kamera yang telah siap berpindah dari tangan Taeyong ke tangan Minhyung.

"Biar Minhyungie saja. Mommy cukup bergaya" ucap Minhyung seraya mengulas sebuah senyum. Alasan sebenarnya adalah takut gambar yang ditangkap blur, itu saja. Jika Minhyung mengungkap alasannya, sang ibu bisa saja mendiaminya berhari-hari.

"Bergaya" setelah berkata, Minhyung tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapih. Jaehyun yang berada ditengah tersenyum tipis seraya merangkul pundak kedua orang tercintanya. Sedangkan sang Nyonya besar membuat V sign disamping wajah dekat mata dengan mulut terbuka dan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut.

Bunyi klik terdengar beberapa kali, beberapa kali pula mereka berganti pose. Dan Taeyong tampak begitu puas dengan hasilnya. Tidak ada satupun yang blur! Berterima kasihlah pada Jung Minhyung yang tampan.

"Bagus, Minhyungie" kecupan dibibir oleh sang ibu membuat Minhyung salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak salah tingkah? Ia sudah lima belas tahun dan sang ibu mencium bibirnya dipesta pernikahan sepupunya. Banyak mata memandang kearahnya. Sang ayah yang hanya mengacak surai coklatnya dengan kekehan tidak membantu sama sekali.

Adakah sumur didekat sini? Rasanya Minhyung ingin tenggelam saja melihat banyak mata menatap padanya.

 ** _킅_**

 _Wed. Nov. 8. 17_

 _00.06_

 _Balik lagi dengan keseharian keluarga Jung hehehehe_ _Makasih banyak buat yg selalu review ㅠㅠ_ _Ga nyangka bakal dapet respon yg bagus. Padahal bikin ini iseng gegara gemes huhuhu_ _Ohya mau nanya, lucu mana sih kalo manggil Mark, Minhyungie apa Minhyunga?_ _Soalnya bingung masa sama-sama lucu ㅠㅠ_ _Ditunggu lagi cerita selanjutnya yaaaa_ _Jangan lupa juga terus streaming MV nya Limitless Jpn ver. ya guys~_ _kusuka sekali sumpah huhuhu_


	4. Hadiah Natal

Setelah pesta pernikahan mereka yang megah selesai, Taeyong dan Jaehyun membuat sebuah kesepakatan. Taeyong yang begitu menyukai anjing meminta izin pada Jaehyun untuk memelihara seekor dan langsung disetujui lelaki yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

Pilihan Taeyong kala itu jatuh pada anjing kecil berjenis Papillon berwarna coklat yang ia beri nama Ruby.

Sayangnya, Ruby mati tertabrak mobil yang tidak bertanggungjawab. Taeyong dan Minhyung yang sering bermain dengan Ruby pun bersedih. Minhyung yang kala itu berusia lima tahun merasa kesepian. Wajar saja, semenjak ia lahir Ruby selalu menemaninya kapanpun.

Minhyung bahkan terisak hebat saat melihat sang ayah mengubur jasad anjing kecil itu dibukit dekat rumah. Ruby adalah teman terbaik Jung Minhyung.

.

...

.

"SELAMAT NATAL." Taeyong menyambut paginya dengan semangat. Jaehyun melihat sang istri yang begitu semangat hanya tersenyum kecil, mengecup bibir menggoda Taeyong dan membalas ucapannya dengan berbisik mesra.

Tak lama setelahnya, Minhyung datang dengan raut bahagianya. Mengucap salam sebelum mencari kadonya dibawah pohon natal yang mereka rias bersama. Membuka perlahan kotak yang bertuliskan namanya dengan ukiran love sign, ini sudah pasti dari ibunya tercinta.

Maniknya membola melihat sebuah mobil control berwarna merah yang tengah digandrungi bocah seusianya.

"MCQUEEN." Jeritnya.

"Thank you, Mom." tangan kecilnya mengusap sayang mobil merah itu. Taeyong mengangguk, bersyukur Minhyung menyukainya.

"Tidak mau membuka hadiah dari Daddy?"

Minhyung mengalihkan atensinya dari mainan baru tersebut. Matanya menatap polos sang Ayah yang juga menatapnya.

"Minhyungie tidak melihat hadiah atas nama Minhyung selain kotak ini."

"Kotak yang paling besar itu untuk Minhyung." tangan Jaehyun menunjuk kotak terbesar dibawah pohon. Mengambil kotak yang dimaksud, Minhyung membukanya dengan tergesa.

Jika melihat hadiah dari sang ibu, maniknya membola. Beda dengan hadiah dari sang ayah, manik bocah enam tahun itu berembun lalu terisak. Tangannya mengangkat hadiah sang ayah kedalam dekapannya.

"Puppy. Hiks~"

"Thank you so much, Dad." Taeyong meneteskan air mata, turut bahagia melihat kebahagiaan sang putra.

"Kau menyukainya?" Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu Jaehyun ajukan melihat dari ekspresi Minhyung.

"Tentu! Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku akan merawatnya." jawab Minhyung diselingi isak haru. Anak anjing Siberian Husky didekapannya ia cium dengan sayang.

"Jaga dia, ya. Dad percaya pada Minhyung." Minhyung mengangguk penuh semangat. Jaehyung mengusak surai sang putra dengan gemas. Taeyong hanya diam sedari tadi melihat tingkah menggemaskan pangeran kecilnya.

"Dan ini hadiah untuk Mommy tercinta." Jaehyun memberikan sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu besar. Taeyong was-was. Takut kejadian saat ulang tahunnya lima bulan lalu terulang.

Siapa yang tidak was-was saat didepanmu ada sang anak dan hadiahmu adalah lingerie merah benderang? Beruntung kala itu Taeyong membukanya hadiahnya dikamar dan berakhir dengan benjolan didahi Jaehyun karna terkena lemparan kotak hadiah yang Taeyong lempar.

Mendelik tajam sebelum menerima hadiahnya, Taeyong mengerutkan kening. Hadiahnya cukup berat. Apa Jaehyun berniat menghadiahkan sebuah batu untuknya dan dipelihara? Tapi Ia bukan Patrick Star!

Menghiraukan Minhyung yang tengah asyik bersama teman barunya, Taeyong mengintip kotak tersebut dari celah kecil.

"YA TUHAN JUNG JAEHYUN!" jerit Taeyong seraya membuka kotak tersebut dengan hati-hati. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"AKU BUKAN FOTOGRAPHER PROFESIONAL. DEMI TUHAN!" tangan bergetarnya meraih _camera Canon EOS 1D Mark lll._ Kamera yang sangat mahal untuk seorang amatir seperti Taeyong yang hanya hobi mengabadikan setiap momen. Taeyong bahkan tidak pernah berfikir ia akan memegang kamera yang dibandrol dengan harga dua belas ribu dollar. Taeyong tidak bodoh untuk tahu harga fantastis yang harus dikeluarkan untuk kamera tersebut.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa setiap momen itu berharga? Kurasa harga dari kamera itu bukan masalah." ingin rasanya Taeyong menjambak rambut sang suami sampai rontok.

"Terserah." tapi Taeyong lebih memilih diam daripada berdebat. Bukannya tidak mensyukuri atau menerima hadiah yang Jaehyun berikan, hanya saja, ini terlalu mahal. Jika dihitung untuk keperluan rumah tangganya, dua belas ribu dollar bahkan bisa untuk tiga bulan kedepan. Rasanya Taeyong ingin menangis saja.

"Tapi, Jaeㅡ" Taeyong teringat bahwa ia tidak menyiapkan hadiah untuk sang suami. Sedangkan Jaehyun tengan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku tak mempersiapkan hadiah natal untukmu." bibir wanita itu mengerucut sedih.

"Kufikir hadiahku ada diatas ranjang nanti malam." bisik Jaehyun, menggoda Taeyong yang kini merona.

.

"Jadi, apa Minhyungie sudah menamai puppy?"

"Kenapa bukan Hyuna?"

"JAE! Minhyungie, jangan dengarkan Daddy mu!"

"Minhyungie menamainya Chooper."

"Nama yang bagus."

"Kenapa bukan Gary saja?"

"Gary?"

"Ya. Gary Squarepants."

"Tidak. Terima kasih sarannya, Mom."

"Kenapaaaaaaa~?"

"Karena aku bukan Spongebob Squarepants, Mooooooom."

 ** _끝_**

 _Sun. Nov. 5. 17_

 _00.37_

 _ **P** adahal belum bulan Desember ya hehehe_

 _tapi daripada dipendem mending dipublish aja deh hehehe_

 _oya, cuma mau ngingetin. ini alur ceritanya suka-suka ya hehehe_

 _Jangan terlalu ngarep sama ceritanya ya. aku cuma nulis yg melintas diotak aja hehehe_

 _Terima kasih atas review kaliaaaan mumumu *_


	5. Semua salah Daddy!

Minhyung terkikik melihat setiap sudut rumah tertempel sticky note. Isinya sekedar mengingatkan hal-hal kecil, seperti meminta Daddy memasak saat ia lapar, memberi tahu ada kimchi yang tinggal dihangatkan dilemari pendingin atau yang paling menggelitik adalah sticky note berwarna biru dengan tulisan yang lebih besar dari tulisan sebelumnya yang berisi ' _Laporkan pada Mommy secepatnya jika Daddy telat, mencurigakan atau bau parfume asing'._

.

...

.

"Mark, Daddy pulang." Jaehyun berjalan kearah sofa. Tas kerja dan jas hitamnya ia letakkan disana. Tangan putihnya melonggarkan dasi yang mencekik lehernya.

Tak lama kemudian, suara langkah kaki terdengar. "Dad." sapa Minhyung mendekati sang ayah.

"Pulang cepat?"

"Tentu. Mommy bisa memarahi Daddy jika tidak mematuhinya." jawab Jaehyun seraya melangkah kearah dapur dengan Minhyung yang masih membuntutinya.

"Mommy yang meminta?" Jaehyun menggangguk, tangannya membuka lemari pendingin dan memikirkan menu makan malam yang akan dibuatnya.

"Mommy bilang kimchinya tinggal dihangatkan. Apa Daddy akan langsung memasak? Ini baru jam empat kurang." Jaehyun berbalik setelah menutup mesin pendingin tersebut.

"Mark benar, bagaimana dengan battle game?"

"Jangan lupakan camilannya, Daaaaaad!" seru Minhyung dengan semangat.

.

Pada akhirnya, pasangan ayah dan anak itu berakhir disebuah restoran. Terlalu asyik bermain membuat mereka lupa waktu. Tersadar, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan Jaehyun memutuskan untuk makan diluar.

"Mom belum memberi kabar lagi?" Minhyung membuka percakapan sembari menunggu makanan yang telah dipesan.

"Belum. Terakhir, Mommy bilang ia sudah bersama Uncle Oh. Mark tahu kan seperti apa susahnya sinyal dipegunungan?!" Minhyung mengangguk.

"Mark berharap Onty Lu baik-baik saja." Jaehyun tersenyum, tangannya mengusak surai coklat sang anak dengan gemas.

"Onty Lu akan baik-baik saja karna banyak yang mendoakan keadaannya. Dan bagaimana ujian pertamamu hari ini? Apa ada kendala? Apa soal sekolah menengah pertama sulit untukmu?"

Dan mereka menghabiskan malam dengan berbagi cerita, tanpa menyadari seseorang yang jauh disana sibuk menghawatirkan mereka.

.

"Dad, ini sudah lewat jam malamku." Minhyung mengingatkan sang ayah yang terlalu asyik dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Uh? Mark benar, sudah jam sepuluh. Kita pulang sekarang." Jaehyun berdiri diikuti oleh Minhyung. Lelaki berdimple manis itu merangkul sang anak yang telah tumbuh dengan baik.

"Kau tahu Dad, Mark memiliki firasat tidak baik."

"Jangan fikirkan dan jangan pernah lupa berdoa sebelum melakukan sesuatu."

.

...

.

"Mark, Daddy puㅡ"

"Sudah pulang, Dad?" Taeyong berdiri didekat tangga dengan melipat tangan didada.

"Lang. Sayang, kau sudah kembali? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?" Mendekati wanitanya dengan niat memeluk, Jaehyun malah mendapati sebuah telapak tangan bersarang menutupi muka tampannya.

Berkedip beberapa kali dibalik telapak tangan itu, Jaehyun menatap wanita kesayangannya dari sela-sela jemari lentik Taeyong.

"Sayaaaang~"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin?"

"Hah?" Muka tampannya kini tidak lagi tertutup tangan wanita cantiknya.

"Ruang tengah berantakan dengan bungkus snack. Kimchi yang kubuat masih utuh dan sayuran dikulkas yang belum tersentuh. Apa saja yang kalian berdua lakukan selama aku tidak ada?" sesi omelan bagi Jaehyun pun dimulai. Jaehyun hanya bisa menunduk mendengarkan ceramah yang akan panjang. Mengharapkan bantuan dari sang anak akan percuma. Karena dimata Taeyong, Jaehyun adalah biang dari semuanya. Dan itu memang benar adanya. Jadi, ia hanya pasrah mendengarkan omelan dari wanita tercintanya.

Jaehyun jadi ingat perkataan Minhyung semalam. Ternyata firasat sang anak benar adanya.

"Makan dengan apa kalian kemarin?"

"Pizza, spaghetti dan hamburger." jawab Jaehyun dengan menggaruk pelipis. Berbohong pada Taeyong itu percuma, karna wanita itu memiliki sinyal kepekaan yang luar biasa.

"Bagus. Junk food" Taeyong kini berkacak pinggang.

"Dan ruang tengah?"

"Kami bermain game dan lupa membersihkannya. Tak perlu khawatir, sayang. Aku akan membereskannya." ucap Jaehyun diakhiri cengiran yang menyebalkan dimata Taeyong.

"Bersihkan juga kamar tamu."

"Akan ada yang menginap?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan alis yang bertaut. Seingatnya, meski jarang ada yang menginap, kamar tamu akan selalu bersih karna tangan seorang Taeyong. Jadi, jika ada tamu mendadak yang menginap, tidak perlu dibersihkan karna sudah bersih.

"Untukmu seminggu kedepan" Taeyong menaiki anak tangga dengan lugas setelah berbicara.

"Tiyongieeeeee~" Meninggalkan Jaehyun yang merengek memanggilnya.

 ** _끝_**

 _Fri, Nov, 24_

 _22.18_

Sebenernya kurang sreg sama kata-katanya. garing juga ㅠ.ㅠ maklumi aja yah

Makasih atas reviewnya yaaa muuuuuah *

Jangan lupa streaming d.ear x Jaehyun - Try Again

Dan Season Greeting NCT 2018 full member alias OT15 yeaaaaay

dan JaeYong duduk ditengah udah kek dikelilingi anak-anak mereka huhuhu

Udah ah gitu aja hehehe

Kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu yaaaa


	6. Chat

**NOTE : CUMA POTONGAN HISTORY GROUP CHAT KELUARGA JUNG**

.

 **SANGAT PENDEK**

.

.

..

.

...

.

 **December 17, 20xx**

 **Mark Jung**

Mom

12.43

Dad

13.01

Kalian dimana?

13.25

 **J. Jeffrey**

Membeli perlengkapan untuk natal.

14.39

 **Mark Jung**

Cepat pulang!

14.47

 **J. Jeffrey**

1 jam lagi, ok?

14.50

 **Mark Jung**

Katakan pada Mom aku belum makan dan melewatkan makan siangku

14.52

 **Taeyong**

Mom plng

14.53

 **November 27, 20xx**

 **Taeyong**

Ada yg bs jpt Mom?

18.15

 **Mark Jung**

Minhyung baru sampai rumah Chanyeol sunbae, Mom. Maaf.

18.19

 **Taeyong**

K. Mom akan hbngi Dad. Nkmti pestany

18.22

Jgn plng lrt

18.25

Ingt jm mlmmu

18.28

 **Mark Jung**

Siap, Mom

18.29

 **February 11, 20xx**

 **Taeyong**

Jgn lupa plng sblm jm 5

15.39

 **J. Jeffrey**

Sedang terjebak lampu merah.

15.43

 **Taeyong**

Minhyungie?

15.45

Sayang?

15.46

 **J. Jeffrey**

Apa, sayang?

15.49

 **Taeyong**

Bukan kau!

15.50

 **Mark Jung**

Menunggu bus dihalte

15.54

Dad, titip kue ikan didekat toko jam

15.55

 **J. Jeffrey**

Sudah terlewat, Mark.

15.56

 **Mark Jung**

Putar balik, dad

15.58

 **Taeyong**

Fokus mnyetir, Jung

15.58

 **J. Jeffrey**

Sudah jauh, Mark sayang.

16.00

 **Mark Jung**

Minhyung tidak menyetir, Mom

16.03

Tidak ada alasan, dad

16.04

 **J. Jeffrey**

Sedang terjebak macet.

16.05

 **April 27, 20xx**

 **J. Jeffrey**

Daddy pulang jam 7.

15.45

 **Mark Jung**

Sialan, kau! Tunggu aku dirumahmu. Basket ada rapat dadakan

15.48

 **J. Jeffrey**

Mark!

15.49

Sebaiknya kau hapus sebelum Mom melihat dan marah padamu.

15.50

 **Taeyong**

PLNG SKRNG, JUNG MINHYUNG!

15.50

 **Mark Jung**

Mom, maaf. Itu salah kirim. Minhyung tidak bermaksud seperti itu

15.52

Dad, tolong

15.53

 **Taeyong**

PULANG!

15.54

 **February 24, 20xx**

 **Mark Jung**

Mom masih bersama Dad?

16.37

 **Taeyong**

Ya. Knp, sayang?

16.39

 **Mark Jung**

Tidak jadi

16.41

 **Taeyong**

Kluarlah dr kmr.

16.42

 **Mark Jung**

Tidak mau

16.43

 **Taeyong**

Tdk bosan?

16.44

 **Mark Jung**

Tidak, aku lebih bosan melihat Dad yang mendusal pada Mom

16.47

Aku tahu ini kau, dad

16.48

 **Taeyong**

Hehehehe.

16.50

 **September 03, 20xx**

 **J. Jeffrey**

Bagaimana Busan?

13.24

 **Mark Jung**

Tidak terlalu buruk

13.51

 **Taeyong**

Jgn brpisah dgn klmpk mu, sayang

13.54

 **Mark Jung**

Tentu Mom

13.55

 **J. Jeffrey**

Bawa oleh-oleh yang banyaknya Makeu sayang

13.59

 **Mark Jung**

Mommy memotong uang yang dad berikan padaku

14.03

 **Taeyong**

Tdk ada siswa yg mmbw uang 5 rts dolar hny untuk brkemah, Jung Jae!

14.06

 **J. Jeffrey**

Hehehehe.

14.07

 **Mark Jung**

Ponselnya akan dinonaktifkan selama kegiatan

14.10

Jangan khawatir, Minhyung akan jaga diri

14.11

Dad jangan lupa untuk mengatur suhu ruangan, Mom akan melupakan hal itu

14.13

 **J. Jeffrey**

Siap, pangeran

14.14

 **Taeyong**

Jgn trll llh

14.14

Jgn skt

14.15

Blng pd pmbmbng jk Minhyungie ada mslh

14.15

Jgn lupa mkn. Mkn yg tratur dan bnyk. Ada kimchi dan bbrp mknn ringan lainnya ditas.

14.16

Lngsng hbngi Mom jk Minhyungie ada mslh

14.17

 **J. Jeffrey**

Dad harap kau mengerti apa yang Mommy ketik.

14.18

 **Mark Jung**

Minhyung mengerti

14.20

 **November 01, 20xx**

 **J. Jeffrey**

Kalian dimana?

11.09

 **Taeyong**

Msh jauh

11.11

 **J. Jeffrey**

Aku sudah distasiun, sayang.

11.14

 **Mark Jung**

Kereta kami bahkan baru jalan 10 menit, Dad

11.18

 **J. Jeffrey**

Daddy terlalu merindukan kalian.

11.19

 **Mark Jung**

Ralat, hanya Mom yg Dad rindukan

11.23

 **J. Jeffrey**

Hehehehehe.

11.24

 **Taeyong**

Mt sj kau, Jae!

11.26

 **March 27, 20xx**

 **Taeyong**

Minhyungie, bskan mmpr dl mmbl bnga?

15.52

 **Mark Jung**

Apa toko Wendy noona tutup?

15.58

 **Taeyong**

Hm. Lily pth 7 tngkai sj

16.00

Uangnya akan Mom gnti drmh

16.04

Jae, blkan vs bng

16.18

 **J. Jeffrey**

Hah?

16.20

 **Taeyong**

VAS BUNGA!

16.21

CHOOPER MEMECAHKAN VAS KESAYANGANKU

16.22

 **J. Jeffrey**

Ok. Cntk.

16.23

 **J** **une 21, 20xx**

 **Mark Jung**

Kebiasaan sekali meninggalkanku seorang diri dirumah bersama Chooper

16.17

Aku marah

16.38

Belikan aku makanan yang banyak

16.49

Ya. Ya. Ya aku mengerti. Nikmatilah waktu kalian

17.12

Apa kalian melupakan jalan rumah?

17.54

Lama sekali

18.31

ㅠ_ㅠ

18.48

 **J. Jeffrey**

Maaf, sayang. Ponsel Mom mati dan ban mobil Dad bocor

19.12

Anak kesayangan Mom jangan marah, eung?

19.13

Mom akan segera pulang

19.14

Tunggu sebentar lagi ya, Mom segera sampai

19.15

 **Mark Jung**

Tega sekali tidak memberi kabar

19.17

 **J. Jeffrey**

Salahkan Daddy mu! Dia mengajak Mom menemui _client_ dengan mendadak

19.19

Mom bawa banyak makanan

19.20

 **Mark** **Jung**

Cepat pulaaaaaaaaaang

19.21

 **끝**

 ** _Tue. Dec. 5. 17_**

 _22.04_

Makasih buat koreksinya di chap kemaren

jumpa lagi di chap selanjutnya yaaaaaaaa


	7. Sakit

Memulai hari dengan tidak bersemangat, Minhyung melangkah gontai memasuki pekarangan sekolah. Wajah ditekuk juga aura suram yang ditebar membuat beberapa teman enggan menyapanya.

Tidak biasanya seorang Jung Minhyung mengawali hari tanpa sapaan khasnya yang sehangat mentari pagi.

Alasan dibalik wajah murungnya memang sepele, tapi menjadi besar untuk seorang Minhyung. Dibangunkan oleh suara yang berwibawa, sarapan yang dibuat oleh lelaki ber _dimple_ manis hingga sarapan berdua terasa begitu aneh. Tidak biasa dan pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya. Terlebih lelaki panutannya itu mengambil cuti.

.

...

.

"Makan dulu, sayang." Jaehyun membantu Taeyong untuk duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang. Menaruh beberapa bantal dibelakang dipunggung dengan lembut dan cekatan, perlakuan _gentle_ khas seorang Jung.

"Minhyungie sudah berangkat?" tanya Taeyong yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jaehyun. Lengan rantingnya memijat pelipis yang berdenyut, berharap mengurangi pusing yang membuat kepalanya terasa begitu berat.

"Maaf membuatmu repot." suara serak Taeyong membuat Jaehyun menatap manik Taeyong yang berair, mengusap sayang pipi chubby wanita yang lahir bulan Juli itu.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf? Berhentilah mengucapkan kata itu jika kau tidak salah, seperti yang kau ajarkan pada _Uri_ Minhyungie. Tidak perlu merasa sungkan." menyelipkan rambut panjang sang istri dibelakang kuping, Jaehyun masih menatap Taeyong.

"Jika terlalu sakit, katakan saja. Bagi kesakitanmu denganku. Jika badanmu semakin tidak karuan kita akan pergi kerumah sakit, okay?" seulas senyum diwajah wanita pujaannya telah menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan.

"Nah, sekarang buka mulutmu, sayang." Taeyong membuka mulutnya saat sendok yang berisi sup tepat didepan mulut. Matanya yang sayu lebih banyak dipejamkan, menyembunyikan manik hitam kesayangan Jaehyun.

Menyuapi wanitanya dengan telaten sampai habis, Jaehyun mengecup bibir pucat Taeyong saat wanita itu telah meminum obatnya.

"Jae!" tangannya memukul paha Jaehyun, kesal dengan Jaehyun yang mengecupnya. Sebenarnya bukan karna kecupannya, tapi karna kondisinya yang tidak baik yang bisa saja membuat Jaehyun tertular.

Membaringkan tubuhnya yang tidak bertenaga dibantu oleh Jaehyun, Taeyong lantas memeluk erat tangan Jaehyun.

"Istirahatlah. Setelah bangun nanti akan ku buatkan _green tea_ khusus yang penuh akan rasa cinta." norak memang, tapi gombalan Jaehyun selalu sukses membuat pipi Taeyong merah merona.

"Apa suhu ruangannya sudah nyaman?" jawabannya hanya anggukan kecil dari Taeyong yang entah mengapa membuat Jaehyun begitu gemas.

"Bisa lepas pelukanmu pada tanganku? Daddy harus mengambil air hangat untuk mengompres peri kecil Daddy yang sedang demam." pelukan yang langsung dilepas oleh Taeyong ditambah cubitan dilengan putih nan kekar itu.

"Ini sakit, sayang." protes Jaehyun dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan.

"Rasakan!"

.

...

.

Minhyung mengerang, menatap kesal Jaehyun yang tengah menggaruk tengkuknya. Tanpa berkata apapun, remaja tanggung itu menghampiri ranjang dan merebahkan diri disamping sang ibu yang masih terbaring. Memeluknya erat seraya menyembunyikan wajah tampannya yang kini berurai air mata.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Mommy dulu, Minhyungie. Kau nanti tertular." ujar Taeyong.

"Minhyungie tidak peduli. Biar saja Minhyungie yang sakit. Minhyungie tidak mau melihat Mom sakit." lelaki beralis camar itu terisak. Menyadari anak semata wayangnya menangis, Taeyong memeluk dan mengecup pucuk kepala Minhyung dengan haru. Jaehyun masih diambang pintu, melihat interaksi orang terkasihnya tanpa berniat mengganggu.

"Mommy akan sehat kembali esok hari jika Minhyungie memohon kepada Tuhan untuk mengangkat penyakit ini." ucap Taeyong seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hening tercipta sampai Jaehyun memilih mendekat kearah ranjang. Mendudukan diri disisi ranjang, tangan kirinya meraih lengan Taeyong dan tangan kanannya mengusak surai Minhyung yang masih menyembunyikan diri.

"Mom benar, sayang. Minhyung harus memohon pada Tuhan agar Mommy cepat sembuh." Jaehyun buka suara. Sayangnya, tidak ada jawaban yang diharapkan.

"Minhyungie~"

"Jung Minhyunga~"

"Makeuyaaaaa~" Taeyong tersenyum melihat Jaehyun yang tak kunjung menyerah memanggil sang Anak.

.

...

.

"Mark tahu ada yang tidak beres saat mendapati Daddy yang membangunkanku." Jaehyun hanya bisa menunjukkan cengirannya kala mendengar perkataan sang anak.

"Mom dan Dad sepakat untuk tidak memberi tahumu, sayang." Jaehyun coba memberi pengertian pada Minhyung yang masih enggan menatapnya.

"Ingatkan Mark yang masih marah pada Daddy!"

"Padahal Daddy akan mengajak Makeu membeli _official goods_ BlackPink." Minhyung melirik sinis sang Ayah yang tengah membujuknya.

"Apa itu sebuah sogokkan? Mark sama sekali tidak tertarik."

"Yasudah. Dad _cancel_ saja lima lembar tiket _The_ _EℓyXiOn_ nya." Dan berhasil! Mata Minhyung melebar, menatap Ayahnya yang kini sibuk dengan ponsel.

"Kurasa Dad bahkan tidah tahu _EℓyXiOn_ itu apa." meski terkejut, Minhyung masih mempertahankan gengsinya yang tidak seberapa.

"Ah! Tak apa jika Makeu tidak mau. Dad bisa mengajak Mom untuk melihat dua belas lelaki dari planet EXO yang menari diatas panggung besar, dua puluh empat november nanti bersama Jisung."

"DAD! Anakmu itu aku atau Jisung?" jerit Minhyung yang membuat Jaehyun ketar-ketir. Sepertinya Jaehyun salah dalam memilih kata.

...

.

.

 ** _끝_**

 _Fri. Dec. 08. 17_

 _00.28_

Mommy nya demaaaaaam

Hayoooo siapa yg pengen liat Mommy nya dedek Makeu sakit hehehe

Udah ya gitu aja hehehe

Dadaaaaaaaah

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bonus_**

 **M :** Minhyung penggemar one piece? Bukan. Minhyungie penggemar EXO hyung.

 **T :** Minhyungie kenapa melihat ponsel sambil tersenyum?

 **M :** Ada yang bilang, untung daddy Jae ngetiknya gapake titik-titik ala bapak-bapak

 **J :** Dad kan Daddy zaman jigeum

 **T :** Iyain aja deh

 **M :** Padahal kalo daddy ngetiknya panjang, titik nya juga jadi banyak

 **J :** Iyain

 **M :** Ada juga yang nanya kenapa Mommy ngetiknya singkat

 **T :** Mempersingkat waktu

 **J :** Giliran disuruh baca ulang malah ga ngerti sendiri. Hoooo

 **T :** JAE! Lagian kalo nge chat pasti lagi pada ngumpul, ngapain juga ngechat coba? Apa susahnya ngomong langsung?

 **J :** Ada lagi?

 **M :** Ada yang nanya, kapan Minhyung punya adik? Dad, apa Minhyungie akan punya adik?

 **T** : Apa Minhyungie mau punya adik?

 **M :** Tidak.

 **J :** Yasudah, Makeu kan sudah ada Chooper yang menemani

 **M :** Habisnya Minhyungie tidak punya adik saja, Mom selalu bilang Jisung anak Mommy juga

 **T :** Kok jadi Mommy?


	8. Panggilan Sekolah dan Rokok

Taeyong duduk dengan santai, tidak mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang mengikuti setiap geraknya. Disampingnya, Minhyung menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya yang terluka dibeberapa bagian.

Dagu yang diangkat membuat kesan angkuh tersemat pada wanita _stylish_ itu. Menatap balik beberapa pasang mata yang sedari tadi menatap padanya.

"Angkat wajahmu, Minhyung." suara tegasnya membuat Minhyung mengangkat kepada dengan berat.

"Maksud kami mengundang wali dari Minhyung Jung adalah untuk menyelesaikan sedikit masalah dan bla bla bla." bahkan Taeyong tidak terlalu mendengarkan lelaki yang mengenalkan diri sebagai wali kelas yang dihuni oleh Minhyung.

"Jadi intinya Minhyung bersalah?" untuk saat ini Taeyong masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Lihat? Bukankah sebaiknya orang tua dari Jung itu yang hadir?" lelaki berjas rapi bersisian dengan remaja seumuran Minhyung angkat bicara.

"Apa maksud anda dengan perkataan anda?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa pihak sekolah memanggil orang tua dari siswanya yang bermasalah?"

"Lalu anda pikir saya disini sebagai apa, tuan berdasi yang terhormat? Dan tolong koreksi perkataanmu, jika siswa bermasalah itu termasuk putra anda sendiri." lelaki itu memukul meja dengan keras, menimbulkan suara yang cukup gaduh.

"Sebelumnya, sebagai guru konseling saya bersikap netral juga bla bla bla bla." entah kenapa Taeyong begitu malas mendengarkan ucapan para manusia dihadapannya. Bukannya tidak mempedulikan kehidupan putranya disekolah, Taeyong mengerti karena pernah merasakan posisi sebagai Minhyung saat ini.

.

...

.

"Maafkan Minhyung, Mom." Minhyung mengikuti Taeyong dari belakang. Kepalanya tertunduk, menandakan penyesalannya.

"Sudah berapa kali Mommy bilang, jika Minhyungie tidak salah tidak perlu meminta maaf." Minhyung tersenyum mendapati tangannya digenggam oleh sang ibu dan terasa hangat.

"Ah!" Taeyong terkejut mendengar seruan Minhyung. Sedangkan bayi kecilnya tengah sibuk dengan ransel hitamnya.

"Suhunya cukup dingin, Mom." ucap Minhyung seraya melilitkan sebuah syal berwarna _baby blue._ "Jangan sakit, ya. Minhyung tidak mau melihat Mom sakit." diakhiri sebuah kecupan singkat, Taeyong tersenyum lebar. Tangannya menangkup pipinya yang chubby dan berlagak layaknya remaja putri yang mendapat ciuman pertama.

"Minhyungie membuat Mommy bersemu!" seru Taeyong. Ingin sekali Taeyong mencubit pipi putranya, tapi ia tidak ingin menambah luka diwajah tampan sang anak.

.

...

.

"ㅡDan begitulah. Minhyung hanya membela diri, bukan semata ia berkelahi. Lagipula siswi yang mendapat perlakuan _bullying_ juga angkat bicara." Jaehyun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Taeyong. Tangannya mengelus pipi wanitanya sebelum mengecup dengan gemas.

"Kau melakukan yang terbaik, sayang."

"Dan kau berhasil mengajarinya menjadi seorang lelaki yang bertanggungjawab, cutie ku."

.

.

...

.

.

Lamunan Taeyong buyar kala sang putra menepuk tangannya dengan pelan. Manik coklat remaja lima belas tahun itu terlihat redup, mengisyaratkan sebuah ketakutan.

Taeyong memijat pangkal hidungnya seraya memejamkan mata. Sejujurnya Taeyong tidak ingin menghukum Minhyung karena ia mengerti rasa penasaran yang begitu besar tertanam didalam jiwa mudanya. Hanya saja, ini ketiga kalinya ia menemukan sebuah rokok disaku celana sekolahnya.

"Ceritakan!" Dan Taeyong butuh penjelasan Minhyung untuk mempertimbangkan hukuman apa yang pantas ia berikan.

"Mi. Minhyung hanya penasaran, Mom." jawab Minhyung dengan terbata. Dan entah mengapa, suasana kamarnya yang didominasi warna _baby blue_ ini terasa begitu mencekam.

Menghela nafas kasar sebelum akhirnya merubah posisi duduk -yang mengakibatkan berderitnya ranjang Minhyung- menghadap sang anak, Taeyong menatap Minhyung begitu intens.

"Minhyungie sayang, kemarin Mommy mengerti jika kau membela diri dan membantu sesama. Sekarangpun Mommy mengerti alasanmu yang penasaran tentang rokok, tapi mengapa harus berbohong pada Mommy?"

"Mommy tau ini bukan kali pertamamu, kan? Mom pikir Minhyungie sudah bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk." Tangan Taeyong mengusak surai sang anak. Tangis sedihnya ia tahan agar Minhyung tidak semakin merasa bersalah.

"Uang jajanmu akan Mommy potong lima puluh persen. Mom juga akan menjemput Minhyung disekolah maupun di tempat les." Karena menyita ponsel Minhyung adalah percuma, jika sang pemilik pun tidak terlalu tertarik pada benda persegi tersebut.

"Apa Mom juga akan bilang pada Dad?" Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum berdiri meninggalkan kamar sang anak.

Dimalam itu, untuk pertama kalinya selama lima belas tahun Minhyung merasakan pedihnya rotan yang diayunkan sang ayah mengenai betis kakinya. Membuatnya begitu menyesali perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan dan berjanji untuk tidak mengulangnya.

.

...

 ** _끝_**

 ** _23.47_**

 _Fri. Dec. 29. 17_

Balik lagiiiiiiiii hehehehe adakah yg menunggu?

Sebelumnya, Turut berduka atas kepergian Jonghyun SHINee. Bukan hanya Shawol, tapi dunia juga sedih denger berita kepergiannya. Perkataan emang harusnya dijaga, beban juga sebaiknya dibagi.

Maaf ya buat chap kemaren yg ga nyantumin umur dedek Makeu huhuhu. Itu kesalahan saya, maaf.

Dan saya balik bawa cerita yang malah seperti ini huhuhu Maaaaaaaaaaf

Semoga chap depan ga bakal bikin kecewa, aamiin.

Kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu lho, hehehe

Sampai jumpa ditahun baruuuuuuuuuuuuh


	9. Donghyuk atau Haechan?

"Tentu Lee Mommy eh Mommy Lee ah terserah. Channie tutup ya, muach."

Dahi Minhyung mengkerut, penasaran dengan pembicaraan wanita yang tengah memunggunginya. Ia kenal wanita berkulit eksotis seangkatannya yang menyebut dirinya 'Channie' itu, tapi baru kali ini ia mendengar wanita itu menyebut ibunya dengan panggilan Mommy.

"Hyuk!" Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Donghyuk!" Sayangnya, wanita yang dimaksud masih sibuk dengan benda persegi ditangan. Dengan sabar, Minhyung melangkah mendekat dan menepuk bahu wanita berambut ikal tersebut.

"Donghyuk- _ah_." Sapa Minhyung yang membuat wanita itu akhirnya melepaskan atensinya dari ponsel.

"Donghyuk- _ah_ , aku tahu kau mendengarku. Mengapa tidak menoleh saat aku panggil?"

"Ah!? Kau memanggilku?" raut terkejut terlihat jelas diwajah manis Donghyuk.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku memanggil siapa?"

"Donghyuk yang itu."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang itu. Sudahlah, lupakan. Ada apa memanggilku?"

"Ah, iya. Tadi. Kau menelfon siapa?"

"Aku? Mama ku. Ada apa?"

"Mama?"

"Ya, mama."

"Tapi tadi kau memanggilnya Mommy."

"Ah, itu. Apa kau tidak pernah melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Aku memang memanggilnya Mama. Tapi ada saatnya aku memanggilnya Mommy, Umma, Ibu Negara. Atau bahkan jika bersama Papa, kita memanggilnya Ratu. Dan panggilan Mommy Lee tadi karna aku tahu kau sedang memperhatikanku. Hehehe. Lee karna nama keluarga Mama, nama panjang Mama itu Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Ada masalah?" penjelasan panjang dari Donghyuk membuat Minhyung pening dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan.

.

...

.

"Dia tidak akan menoleh saat kau memanggilnya Donghyuk." ucap Jungwoo, teman sekelas Minhyung.

"Menurutnya, nama Donghyuk itu bukan nama untuk wanita. Jadi dia akan menoleh jika kau memanggilnya Haechan. Nama Haechan terdengar manis dan ceria menurutnya." Minhyung mengedip beberapa kali, memproses penjelasan yang diberikan sang teman.

"Kau tahu?" pertanyaan dari Minhyung membuat Jungwoo tergelak.

"Kita pernah sekelas dengannya saat tingkat pertama, Mark!" Minhyung terperangah. Benarkah? Minhyung bahkan kenal Donghyuk saat diluar kelas kala wanita manis itu menabrak bahunya dengan keras.

"Ah. Aku lupa, kau terlalu fokus pada buku dan wanita Na itu." Dan Minhyung hanya bisa menunjukkan cengirannya.

.

...

.

Dihari yang cukup terik, Taeyong berbelanja ditemani sang anak dipusat perbelanjaan. Karena membeli perlengkapan dapur seorang diri akan membuat wanita cantik itu akan kewalahan, Minhyung dengan setia dan sabar selalu menemani wanita cantiknya itu memilah barang yang akan dibeli.

"Mom, beli sosis."

"Baiklah. Sosis, sosis, sosis. Dimana rak sosis diletakkan?" gumam Taeyong dengan mata yang meneliti jajaran rak disisi kiri dan kanan.

"Donghyuk?" gumam lelaki yang baru mengijak tingkat dua sekolah menengah pertama tersebut.

"Hah?" Taeyong yang mendengar sang anak bergumam menghentikan langkah kecilnya.

"Eoh? HAI MANTAN!" Suara keras seorang lelaki didepan membuat Taeyong menatap lurus kedepan.

"JOHN?!" rasanya Taeyong ingin menghilang saja daripada bertemu dengan lelaki berperawakan besar yang berstatus mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Mantan makin cantik saja." Ingatkan Taeyong untuk tidak berkata kasar dihadapan Minhyung.

"Donghyuk?" Dan Minhyung masih betah memanggil seseorang yang bernama Donghyuk.

"Seo Donghyuk! Kau dipanggil." teriak lelaki dihadapannya.

"HAECHAN!" orang yang dimaksud akhirnya menoleh sebelum melangkah mendekat.

"Ya, Papa? Ada apa?" dengan polosnya bertanya.

"Kau dipanggil dia." tangan lelaki Seo itu menunjuk Minhyung, membuat Taeyong ingin sekali mematahkan tangan itu.

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan Taeyong yang menghentakkan kaki, menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dibenak Minhyung.

.

...

 ** _끝_**

 _12.19_

 _Sun. Dec. 31. 17_

SELAMAT TAHUN BARUUUUUUUUH

balik lagiiiiii dengan kecepatan cahaya wkwkwkwk

ini emang pendek banget karna greget pengen nongolin si Nchan muehehehe

buat yg kemaren, maaf juga ya bikin dedek Makeu nya nakal. Daddy Jae ga jahat kok, cuma pengen ngedisiplinin Makeu aja hehehe

Makasih ya buat yg review muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah hehehehe


	10. Tragedi Ponsel Jeno

.

.

.

..

.

...

Minhyung melangkah memasuki kelas sembilan satu dengan telinga yang tersumpal _earphone_. Mendudukkan diri disebelah Jeno yang tengah fokus pada ponsel hitamnya, Minhyung memperhatikan teman-teman yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing seraya melepas _earphone_ hitam kesayangannya.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum kala melihat Donghyuk yang menarikan lagu _Sistar_ yang berjudul _Alone_ didepan kelas, terbahak melihat Daehwi yang menjerit akibat Jihoon yang melemparkan kecoa karet dan mendengus bosan melihat Lucas yang sudah pasti memainkan game online disudut kelas.

"Masih sepuluh menit lagi." Gumam Minhyung kala melihat jam yang membelit pergelangan tangannya. Sembari menunggu bel masuk, pelajar tingkat tiga sekolah menengah pertama itu memilih untuk membaca buku pelajaran yang belum dipelajari sebelumnya.

Baru beberapa menit ia membaca, seseorang yang menjabat sebagai wali murid dikelasnya berteriak heboh dengan beberapa umpatan. "Berhentilah mengumpat, Somi. Aku tidak yakin kau akan mengerjakannya seorang diri." perkataan Lucas membuat wanita bernama Somi itu mencebik kesal sebelum memberi penjelasan bahwa guru Song berhalangan hadir dan memberi berlembar-lembar tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Menimbulkan riuh sorakan protes dari para murid.

.

…

.

"Ada masalah? Kuperhatikan kau sangat sibuk dengan ponselmu." Tanya Minhyung pada Jeno. Lelaki berhidung mancung itu masih menatap layar hitam ponselnya dengan raut cemas.

Minhyung memang memperhatikan Jeno yang hari ini tampak resah. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari ponsel sedari pagi ia lihat. Itu hal yang tidak biasa mengingat mereka -Jeno dan Minhyung- bukan _type_ orang yang _addict_ terhadap _gadget_.

" _Appa_ pergi ke Ukraina. _Umma_ bilang, ini kali pertama _Appa_ keluar negri sejauh itu." Minhyung mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Jeno. Tangannya terangkat menepuk bahu Jeno, bermaksud menguatkan.

"Beliau pasti akan memberi kabar sebentar lagi, kau hanya tinggal menunggu dan berdoa untuk keselama-"

"Bang _Saem_ datang!" Pekik Daehwi, membuat seisi kelas yang tadinya begitu berisik menjadi hening seketika. Beberapa detik setelahnya, guru Matematika berwajah tegas itu memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

.

…

.

Minhyung dan Jeno saling bertatap horror. Alunan musik yang menjadi dering ponsel milik Jeno samar terdengar. Dengan berbekal nekat, Minhyung menyerukan nama Donghyuk dengan keras. Jeno merintih berpura-pura sakit perut dan Lucas yang berada disebrang Jeno pun turut membantu dengan berteriak lantang. "LIHAT! ADA KECOA TERBANG!" yang sukses membuat kelas sembilan satu begitu bising dengan jerit ketakutan.

Minhyung memberi kode pada Jeno untuk meninggalkan kelas sebelum guru Bang yang super galak itu bertindak. Jeno yang mengerti langsung pergi sesudah mengangguk pada Minhyung. "DIAM SEMUA!" Meski banyak yang berbisik, setidaknya kelas tidak seberisik sebelumnya. Dan pelajaranpun dilanjutkan, tanpa guru bernama Yongguk itu sadari seorang siswa tidak berada ditempat yang seharusnya.

.

…

.

"Kerja bagus, Cas!" Lucas tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Minhyung, tangannya meraih tas hitam miliknya dibawah meja. "Kau juga pintar mencari alibi, Mark." Ucap lelaki berdarah _Chinese_ tersebut seraya beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan kelas yang mulai sepi.

Baru saja Minhyung akan meninggalkan kelas, Jeno datang dengan raut yang cukup membuat lelaki Jung itu lega. Tangannya meraih tas hitam Jeno, melemparkannya kearah sang empunya dan ditangkap cepat oleh Jeno. "Terima kasih bantuanmu, akan ku traktir green tea di _café_ Universe pada akhir pekan bersama Lucas. Ingatkan aku, ok?" belum sempat Minhyung membalas, lelaki imut yang duduk didepan meja Jeno angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana denganku? Aku juga ikut membantu, lho." Jeno mendengus, menatap malas lelaki bermarga Yoo yang tengah menyengir lebar dihadapannya.

"Seingatku kau hanya berteriak saat Lucas bilang ada kecoa."

"Aku sedang berfikir, Jeno. Saat Lucas berteriak seperti itu, aku sangat terkejut dan langsung berteriak. Itu spontan! Lagipula itu membantu!" kekeuh Sanha -lelaki imut dengan potongan rambut mangkoknya- meyakinkan Jeno.

"Apa susahnya bilang kau takut kecoa?" Minhyung tergelak melihat Sanha yang menggembungkan pipi dan memanyunkan bibir kala mendengar ucapan Jeno yang terkesan menyindirnya.

 _ **끝**_

 _Bgr. 23.50_

 _Sat. Jan. 20. 18_

 _H_ _alooooooow hehehehe_

 _cerita ini terinspirasi dari ceritanya Zelo B.A.P yg ke kamar mandi dan lupa copot mic_

 _Jadi para hyung berisik biar ga kedengeran suara dari mic nya sang maknae hehehe_

 _friendship nya fiksi banget ga sih? maksudnya untuk sesama lelaki kek gini manis banget wkwkwkwk_

 _masih bingung siapa yg cocok jadi orang tuanya si ini. nanya ketemen malah debat yg ada gegara beda kapal hwhwhwhw_

 _yg mau kasih kritik dan saran boleh banget. yg request juga ditampung kok, meski ga tau kapan rampungnya hehehe_

 _Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya_


	11. Mommy yang Cemburu

.

...

.

Taeyong memang seorang yang sensitif. Tapi, bukan berarti dia adalah wanita manja yang banyak maunya. Sebaliknya, Taeyong adalah pribadi menyenangkan yang sangat dewasa. Jaehyun adalah salah satu orang yang mengerti kepribadian sang istri tercinta.

Sifat sensitifnya akan muncul pada Jaehyun dan akan berkali-kali lipat jika menyangkut Minhyung. Itu yang membuat Minhyung lebih memilih menceritakan masalahnya kepada Jaehyun terlebih dulu daripada menceritakannya pada sang Ibu. Ada ketika dimana Taeyong juga merasakan perasaan sesak yang menyakitkan saat melihat kedua lelaki tersayangnya tersenyum bukan karna dirinya, atau sebut saja Taeyong cemburu.

Seperti hari kemarin. Mendapati Jaehyun yang tertawa begitu lepas dengan seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal membuat moodnya memburuk. Terlebih status wanita itu sebagai mantan kekasih suaminya.

"Mom, apa Minhyungie membuat kesalahan?" Moodnya yang buruk pun berimbas pada sang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Mom hanya sedang badmood. Hari ini kita delivery saja ya, sayang?" Minhyung mengangguk sebelum kembali bertanya.

"Jika ada yang ingin Mom katakan, katakan saja. Atau jika Mom butuh seorang teman untuk menjadi pendengar, Minhyung selalu ada untuk Mommy." ucapan remaja enam belas tahun itu membuat Taeyong terharu. Tangannya berhenti mengusap bulu silver Chooper yang berbaring diatas pangkuannya. Meraih Minhyung kedekapannya, Taeyong tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Jangan tumbuh terlalu cepat. Mommy masih ingin bersama Minhyungie." lirih wanita berzodiac Cancer tersebut.

.

...

.

"Ada yang ingin disampaikan, sayang?" Jaehyun memecah keheningan yang beberapa saat lalu tercipta. Tangannya memeluk sang istri yang tengah berbaring memunggungi dirinya.

Taeyong yang diam membisu membuat Jaehyun semakin mengeratkan lilitan tangannya diperut Taeyong. Hidung mancungnya mengendus bau _mint_ yang menguar dari surai coklat wanita pujaan hatinya.

"Taeyongie." bisiknya lembut.

"Aku lelah, Jae." lirih Taeyong yang untungnya masih bisa Jaehyun dengar. Jaehyun sadar, Taeyong sudah bertingkah aneh sejak kemarin. Ia hanya menunggu wanitanya itu bercerita dengan sendirinya.

"Aku tahu, tidurlah. Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu, sayang." tak lama, bahu Taeyong bergetar, menandakan bahwa wanita cantik itu tengah terisak. Jaehyun terkejut mendapati Taeyong yang terisak dengan tanggap membalik tubuh sang istri dengan perlahan.

"Sayang, hey." Jaehyun berusaha menatap sang istri dengan memegang dagu lancip itu guna menahan manik coklat favorit nya berpaling, Jaehyun mengecup lembut bibir kemerahan Taeyong.

"Tak apa jika Tiyongie tidak mau cerita. Jae juga tidak akan melarang Tiyongie menangis. Yang Tiyongie harus tahu, Jae selalu siap mendengarkan cerita Tiyongie, mengerti?" Taeyong mengangguk kecil. Tangan kokoh sang suami merapikan helaian rambut diwajah Taeyong.

"Apa aku begitu egois?" suaranya bergetar, bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk meredam isak. Tangan Jaehyun kini berpindah pada sudut mata Taeyong. Mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari manik coklat itu.

"Apa yang disebut egois? Tiyongie berhak melarangku, tak apa. Aku akan mengerti karna Tiyongie pasti punya alasan. Berhentilah menangis, maafkan aku, euuuung? Jangan gigit bibirmu, sayang."

"Jaeㅡ"

"Hanya aku yang boleh menggigitnya."

 _ **끝**_

 _13.28_

 _Fri. Feb. 2. 18_

 _Pendek banget ya? **BANGEEEET**_

 _Hehehehe_

 _udah ah ga mau banyak cuap-cuap_

 _makasih review nya yaaaaaaaaaaa_


	12. Habede

**#HAPPYJAEHYUNDAY**

 **#HAPPYJAEHYUNDAY**

 **#HAPPYJAEHYUNDAY**

 **#HAPPYJAEHYUNDAY**

.

.

"Rose?" Sebelah alis Taeyong terangkat. Tangan kanannya memegang ponsel hitam milik sang suami dan matanya mendelik pada lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Maksudmu Roseanne Park?" lagi, Taeyong bertanya dengan wajah datarnya. Jaehyun mengangguk, senyum yang diperlihatkan tampak begitu kaku.

"Dia bertanya kabar beberapa hari kebelakang."

"Dan kau selalu membalasnya?" Melipat tangan didepan dada, Taeyong menatap lelaki Jung didepannya dengan tatapan selidik.

"Kau tahukan siapa saja mantanmu yang selalu aku antisipasi? Meski semua mantanmu harus aku antisipasi." Taeyong merenggut, suaranya semakin mengecil diakhir kalimat.

Baru akan membela diri, ponsel pintar Jaehyun berdering, menandakan seseorang menelponnya.

Taeyong menaruh kasar gadget keluaran terbaru itu setelah melirik nama pemanggil yang tertera.

"Terima saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggu. Jangan menggangguku! Aku akan tidur bersama Minhyung." Taeyong berlalu, meninggalkan Jaehyun yang melirik ponselnya sebelum mendengus malas.

.

...

.

Taeyong mengguncang tubuh sang anak dengan semangat. Dengan rasa kantuk yang hebat, Minhyung melengguh sebelum bangun dan mendudukan diri diranjang tercintanya.

"Lima menit lagi, Minhyunga!" seru Taeyong, wajahnya begitu berseri ditengah sunyinya malam. Bocah berusia delapan tahun itu mengucek matanya yang masih berpengelihatan kabur.

"Cuci muka dan ambil _party_ _popper_ nya, _okay_?" Minhyung mengangguk seraya berlalu kearah kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai.

"Hati-hati, Minhyungaaaaa. Mom akan ambil kue dulu."

.

Taeyong terkikik sebelum membuka pintu didepannya. Perlahan, ia melangkah kearah Jaehyun yang terlelap dengan penutup mata bergambar makhluk kotak berwarna kuning miliknya.

Dibelakang Taeyong, Minhyung masih setia mengekorinya dengan sesekali menguap lebar. Bocah itu juga tampak semangat meski ia tidak bisa menampik bahwa kantuk begitu sulit ia lawan.

"Hitungan ketiga. Siap! Satu, dua, tiga!"

"Happy birthdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay." Tidak, itu bukan Minhyung! Itu sang ibu yang berteriak lantang didepannya, membangunkan sang ayah yang terkejut dan membuka penutup matanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Hyunniekuuuuuuh." Seru Taeyong. Tangannya yang terdapat kue terangkat, menunjukkan hasil kerja kerasnya siang tadi.

Melupakan Minhyung yang sibuk dengan _party_ _popper_ nya yang belum meledak, mereka baru menyadari sang anak saat Jaehyun telah selesai meniup lilin.

"Kau harus membuka bagian ini dan ini, pegang yang erat dan putar bagian ini."jelas Jaehyun pada Minhyung.

DAAAAAAR

"YEAY." Potongan kecil kertas warna warni berhamburan dikamar Jaehyun-Taeyong. Minhyung tertawa sesaat setelah ia berhasil menggunakan party popper. Jaehyun dan Taeyong tersenyum lebar melihat buah hati mereka tertawa lepas.

"Sepertinya ada yang lebih bahagia dari yang berulang tahun."

.

...

.

"Hehehehehehe." Rose tergelak mendapat cengiran lebar dari wanita cantik dihadapannya yang menghujaninya dengan kalimat 'Terima kasih' yang terus berulang.

"Sama-sama, Eonni. Tak perlu merasa sungkan seperti itu." Ucap Rose.

"Terima kasih, Rojeu. Sampaikan juga terima kasihku untuk Junhoe, ya." Wanita berkebangsaan _New_ _Zealand_ itu mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Taeyong dengan senang hati.

"Aku harus segera pergi, Eonni. Maaf tidak bisa lama-lama." Ucap wanita bermarga Park itu dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa, Rojeu. Maaf merepotkanmu, ya. Pokoknya terima kasih. Semoga kalian selalu bahagia, sampai jumpa lagi."

 _ **끝**_

 _ **22.16**_

 _Tue. Feb. 13. 18_

 ** _#HAPPYJAEHYUNDAY_**

Happy Birthday Valentine's boy nya NCT dan NCTZen

SUKSES SELALU DAD! hehehehe

gaje ya? emang hehehe

cuma mau kasih tau, setiap chap dikasih kata 끝 itu berarti sah-sah aja ya seandainya ff ini gabakal dilanjut hehehehe

udah ah, lagi mabok teori NCT ini gw wkwkwkwk

sekali lagi **#HAPPYJAEHYUNDAY**


	13. Penitipan Anak

Minhyung terdiam, menatap ruang keluarga dengan mata yang membulat.

"Mom." sapa remaja itu. Merasa terpanggil, Taeyong menolehkan kepala kesumber suara dan mendapati pangeran kecilnya berdiri kaku layaknya patung.

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUNG. Gendong. Gendong. Gendong." Tidak. Itu bukan suara sang ibu maupun sang ayah. Itu suara bocah lelaki bermata yang kini berlari kearahnya dan menubrukan diri kepadanya.

"Jesper jangan berisik ya. Nanti Jackson bangun." seru Taeyong dengan suara lembutnya.

"Duduk, Minhyunga." Minhyung pun menuruti perkataan sang ibu diikuti bocah kecil yang mengekorinya.

Dilihatnya makhluk-makhluk kecil disekitarnya dengan seksama. Seorang bocah lelaki sedang mewarnai seorang diri dalam diam. Disisinya, bocah perempuan yang lebih muda sibuk dengan crayon-crayon yang berserakan disekitarnya.

Ada seorang bocah yang tertidur diatas karpet berbulu tebal kesukaan sang ibu. Dan seorang balita yang sedari tadi mengoceh tidak jelas digendongan sang ibu danㅡ

TUNGGU!

KENAPA BANYAK SEKALI BOCAH DIRUMAH INI?

"Momㅡ"

"Minhyungie bisa jaga Minwoo sebentar? Mom harus membuat susu untuk Jesper dan Yuzi." Dan Minhyung hanya bisa pasrah saat sang ibu menaruh balita lelaki bernama Minwoo didekapannya.

...

"Kenapa tidak dijaga Taehyung hyung?" tanya Minhyung kala mendengar penjelasan sang ibu mengenai banyaknya bocah dirumah. Sejujurnya, Minhyung sedikit kesal dengan tetangganya yang bermarga Park itu. Bagaimana tidak kesal, tetangganya tidak menitipkan seorang anak tapi tiga sekaligus. Belum Onty Lu dan teman sang ayah yang bernama Mingyu.

"Hyungie sedang diJepang. Daddy nya sakit. Selagi libur kuliah, hyungie memilih menghabiskan liburannya diJepang bersama Jung Daddy." Jelas Taeyong perlahan. Ia tahu bahwa sang anak kesal, terlihat dari raut yang menampakkan ketidaksukaannya.

"Tak apa, sayang. Tidak ada salahnya saling membantu. Onty Lu dan Bibi Baek juga berteman baik. Paman Gyu juga teman terdekat daddy, jadi wajar mereka mempercayai buah hati mereka pada kami."

Minhyung mendusal dileher Taeyong dengan manja, tangannya melingkar erat dipinggang sang ibu.

"Minhyung hanya tidak mau Mommy kelelahan." bisik Minhyung yang masih bisa terdengar.

"Kalau begitu bantu, mommy merawat mereka. Sekarang, bangunkan Daddy dan Jiwon diatas."

...

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Rumah yang sedari pagi diisi tangis, jerit dan tawa bocah-bocah kecil kini menjadi hening. Ruang keluarga yang lebih menyerupai penitipan anak sudah kembali rapih.

Bayi kecil keluarga Kim sudah dijemput sekitar pukul enam tadi. Onty Lu dan Uncle Oh juga sudah menjemput Yuzi dan Haowen sejam yang lalu.

Hanya tinggal anak-anak keluarga Park, yang bilang bahwa mereka sedang diperjalanan pulang.

"Mommy lelah?" tanya Minhyung, tangannya memijat tangan kanan sang ibu yang duduk disisinya.

"Tak apa, sayang. Kau tidur saja duluan, biar Mommy yang menunggu keluarga Park." tangan kiri Taeyong mengusap rambut hitam sang anak.

"Belum mengantuk, mom." kini matanya terfokus pada acara berita yang siarkan salah satu saluran tv. Hening sampai sebuah suara bel terdengar.

...

"HUWEEEEEE MING HYUNG HUWEEEEEE." Jesper menangis keras kala terbangun mendapati sang ibu membawanya menjauhi hyung 'baru'nya. Membuat Jiwon yang digendong Chanyeol tersentak dan ikut menangis keras.

"MING HYUNG HUWEEEEE."

"Jesper bisa main bersama hyung besok, ok?" bujuk Minhyung.

"Mingming hyung huhuhuhuhu."

"Maaf merepotkan ya, Tae." sesal Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, unnie. Lagipula ada Minhyung dan Jae yang membantu."

"Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih." dan keluarga Park pulang dengan Jesper yang masih menangis terisak.

"Mau punya satu, Mark? Daddy bisa buatkan!" tawar Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba diantara mereka.

"Tidak." Minhyung melenggang pergi diikuti Taeyong. Meninggalkan Jaehyun yang kini berdiri ditengah pintu seorang diri.

 ** _끝_**

 ** _21.37_**

 ** _Thu. Apr. 12. 18_**

 ** _Halooooooooow_**

ada yg kangen? ㅎㅎㅎ gada? gapapa

Lama ga nulis lagi eh ff Jaeyong juga udah jarang yang nulis atau gw yg ga nemu ya?

Ayo tulis menulis lagi hehehe


	14. Exo vs Spongebob

"Mom, apa _wifi_ nya mati?" Tanya Minhyung sembari menghampiri Taeyong yang merajut sebuah syal diruang keluarga. Mendudukan diri disamping sang ibu, Minhyung meneliti kegiatan yang dilakukan wanita terbaiknya itu selama menunggu jawaban.

"Eung. Dad sedang melaporkannya dan mungkin baru besok _wifi_ nya kembali hidup." jelas Taeyong tanpa melirik pangeran kecilnya.

"Hah~ Malas sekali harus kerumah Jeno untuk mengerjakan tugas!" keluh Minhyung.

"Kau terpeleset dari pagar rumah juga langsung sampai kerumahnya. Daripada hanya melihat mom seperti itu lebih baik kerjakan tugasmu, Tuan Muda Jung."

.

...

.

Jaehyun baru saja sampai rumah saat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh tiga puluh malam. Setelah membuka pintu diiringi salam, Jaehyun dapat mendengar keributan yang berasal dari ruang keluarga.

 _"Moooooooooom."_ Jaehyun terkekeh mendengar Minhyung yang beberapa bulan lagi menginjak usia empat belas.

"Daddy pulang." salamnya. Sayang, tak ada yang menghiraukannya. Berdehem, Jaehyun harap ada yang mendengarkannya dan _bingo!_ Minhyung langsung berlari dan menerjangnya manja.

"Daaaaaaad, Makeu ingin lihat penampilan EXO di MuBank!" rengeknya. Ah, Jaehyun mengerti, sang istri pasti menguasai remot disaat _prime time_ seperti sekarang dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Anak kecil itu harusnya melihat kartun seperti ini, baby!" ucap Taeyong tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari benda persegi yang menampilkan makhluk kotak berwarna kuning itu. Membuat Minhyung semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku bosan melihatnya, Moooooooom."

"Kenapa tidak streaming saja?" usul Jaehyun membuat Minhyung semakin tak karuan.

"Dad, jika _wifi_ nya tidak mati, aku tak mungkin merengek pada mommy." ucap Minhyung sebelum pergi dengan hentakan kaki yang keras.

"Sayang~"

"TIDAK JAE, INI EPISODE TERBARUNYA SPONGIE!" Heuh. Ingin rasanya Jaehyun bermain kasar malam ini.

 _ **끝**_

 _ **01.41**_

 _Thu. Apr. 26. 18_

 _Bgr_

 _Gatau ngetik apa_ :v

Maafkaaaaan


	15. Jisung PaaaAaarwk

Jisung itu anak tetangga. Rumahnya berjarak kisaran tiga ratus meter dari rumah keluarga Jung. Meski cukup jauh jika diukur dengan berjalan kaki, menurut Minhyung, jarak rumahnya dan rumah saingannya itu terlalu dekat jika menggunakan kendaraan.

Meski sama-sama memiliki sifat pemalu, Minhyung tidak menyukai sikap Jisung yang menurutnya 'sok' polos pada ibunya. Membuat Minhyung lebih terlihat seperti lintah yang melekat erat pada Taeyong saat bocah bermarga Park itu berada disekitarnya

Sayangnya, Taeyong tidak terlalu peka pada perubahan sikap sang anak kala Jisung disekitarnya. Wanita itu lebih memilih mengusap atau terkadang mencubit pipi gemuk Jisung yang semakin menambah kadar ketidaksukaannya pada Jisung.

.

...

.

"Jisung PaaAaarwk."

"Aigoo. Aigoo~ Jisung PaaAaarwk, benar?" Taeyong meniru perkataan Jisung, tangannya menepuk rambut tipis Jisung yang terduduk manis dibangku meja makan. Jisung yang ditanya hanya menggangguk, kakinya ia ayunkan dengan mata berfokus mengikuti gerak-gerik Taeyong.

Jisung dititipkan orangtuanya karna sang ibu akan segera melahirkan. Minhyung ada disana, disebelah Jisung dengan tangan melipat dan bibir yang mencebik. Masih kesal atas kehadiran anak berusia tiga tahun dibawahnya itu didalam rumah.

"Mooooooom~" rengek Minhyung.

Melirik sekilas, Taeyong kembali sibuk menyiapkan makan malam dengan cekatan. "Sabar ya, sayang. Daddy juga sebentar lagi turun." Hancur sudah mood bocah tujuh tahun itu.

Mendengar langkah menghentak, Taeyong menoleh dan mendapati Minhyung yang pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Mingie!"

"Aku mau berdua bersama Cooper saja!" ketusnya, tanpa berhenti atau membalikkan badan membuat Taeyong terkejut seraya berkedip bingung.

.

...

.

"Mingie. Mingie. Mingie."

"Mingming."

"Dad, please~"

"Mingieeeeeee~" Jaehyun terus mengganggu Minhyung yang akan menjemput mimpinya. Tangannya yang usil memainkan telinga sang anak. Jangan lupakan mulutnya yang sedari tadi menyerukan namanya dengan menyebalkan.

"MOOOOM!"

"Miung~ Miung~"

"HUAAAAAAAAAA MOOOOOOOOOMYYYYYYY!" Jaehyun langsung terlonjak mendengar raungan Minhyung. Tangan lelaki itu memegangi dadanya, memastikan jantungnya berdetak dan masih pada posisinya.

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan Taeyong yang terengah juga Jisung digendongannya. Melihat itu, bukannya mereda, tangis Minhyung semakin membahana. Hancur sudah hari selasa lelaki tujuh tahun itu dengan kehadiran seorang Jisung Park.

.

...

.

 _ **끝**_

 _18.12.20_

 _22.05_

 _ **H**_ ai. apa kabar?

hehehehehe


	16. Rindu dan Leopard

.

.

.

...

 ** _Rindu dan Leopard_**

...

.

.

.

.

.

...

Minhyung sesekali menguap saat mommy nya masih sibuk dengan urusan dapur. Mata bulatnya sedari tadi memerhatikan kegiatan lelaki dewasa didepannya yang membaca khidmat surat kabar ditangan. Kakinya berayun secara acak yang menunjukkan rasa bosannya.

Baru akan merengek, suara merdu sang mommy yang datang mengurungkankan niatnya tersebut. Namun, sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya merenggut, melihat banyaknya sayuran yang tersedia dihadapannya.

"Sedikit salad?" tanya Taeyong sembari memberikan piring berisi sedikit salad pada sang putra. Minhyung tentu menolak! Menggeleng dengan bibir yang dimajukan.

"Subak!?" pintanya dengan tangan yang menengadah.

"Juseyo?!" timpal Jaehyun yang tengah melipat surat kabarnya, menatap Minhyung yang kini memalingkan muka kearah lain.

"Subak juseyo." cicitnya sembari menunduk, masih dengan tangan yang menengadah pada Taeyong. Taeyong terkekeh, tangannya mengusap pelan surai hitam Minhyung.

"Sedikit salad ditambah cereal simba kecil, okey?" Minhyung kecil semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya tidak lagi terarah pada sang mommy melainkan meraih garpu yang telah disiapkan, bersiap memakan salad yang terlihat sangat tidak menarik dimatanya.

"Ekhem.. Jangan lupa berdoa, sayang." intrupsi Jaehyun, membuat _mood_ bocah yang duduk dikelas dua sekolah dasar itu semakin memburuk.

.

...

.

Tidak seperti hari biasa, dihari Jumat setiap kelas mendapat pembelajaran lebih sedikit yang membuat jam pulang pun lebih cepat.

Beberapa menit lagi waktu akan menunjukkan tepat pukul dua belas, yang berarti jam pembelajaran akan segera selesai dan ditutup makan siang bersama sebelum para murid dipulangkan.

"Ucup jangan belali!" teriakan cempreng disisi kiri Minhyung membuat bocah Jung itu menutup telinga dengan tangannya rapat-rapat. Disusul teriakan-teriakan yang berasal dari teman-teman kelasnya.

" _Saem,_ Anyon memakan pudingnya lebih dulu!"

"Ujin! Bangun!"

"Jiuuuuuuun huhuhuhu."

Minhyung sebenarnya sudah biasa menghadapi keributan menjelang makan siang. Tapi beberapa minggu kebelakang, tepatnya saat ada murid baru bermata sangat bulat itu datang, keributan yang cukup membuatnya pusing bertambah semakin kacau saat lelaki dengan senyum lima jari itu betingkah.

Seperti saat ini, "HAHAHA. Aku ultraman pemberantas kejahatan. HAHAHAHA." laganya, berdiri diatas meja dan menunjukkan beberapa pose andalan tokoh ultraman yang sering ditontonnya. Sampai guru Song menggendong dan mendudukan murid tersebut dibangku kosong disisi kiri.

"Oke, semuanya! Sekarang kita makan, tapi sebelum itu mari kita berdoa."

.

Sesi makan berlangsung lancar meski ada beberapa keributan kecil, tak masalah untuk Minhyung kecil yang kini sedang tersenyum dengan mata berbinar melihat buah merah kesukaannya setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya. Pipinya menggembung kala ia mengunyah potongan semangka itu dengan semangat.

Sampai -lagi-lagi- suara keras teman barunya berseru heboh. "WUAAAAA HARIMAUUUUU!" sebagian besar murid hanya menatap badut berkostum macan itu tanpa berteriak heboh seperti Lucas. Kostum binatang memang selalu hadir dipenghujung makan siang untuk mengenalkan murid pada binatang.

"Itu namanya macan tutul atau _Leopard_." jelas guru Song.

Badut tersebut menghampiri meja Minhyung tanpa bocah itu sadari dan mendudukan diri dikursi kosong didepan sikembar Jihoon dan Hyeongseob yang berada disisi kanannya.

Hyeongseob mengambil sebuah apel dan mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud memberi makan sang macan dan menaruh apel tersebut didepan macan itu. Jihoon yang melihat kembarannya memberi apel, menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Macan makan buah?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Huh? Do _leopards_ eat fruit?" ulang Minhyung yang juga kebingungan. Seingat ajaran daddynya, bukankah para spesies kucing besar itu memakan daging?

Ditengah kebingungannya, badut itu membuka kepala karakter macan tutul dan menampilkan sosok wanita cantik yang membuat Minhyung terdiam sejenak. Menampakkan sosok asing yang belum pernah ditemuinya.

"MOMMY!" jeritan sikembar menyadarkan Minhyung. Jihoon dan Hyeongseob segera berlari dan memeluk erat sosok dibalik kostum dan terisak.

"Mommy. I missed you."

"Mommy huhuhuhuhu."

Minhyung pun ikut terbawa suasana. Mengingat tadi pagi ia mendiamkan mommynya, membuatnya tanpa sadar terisak dan merengek.

.

...

.

"Hohoho, tebak siapa yang menangis dikelas hari ini?" goda Jaehyun, tangannya mentoel pipi Minhyung yang berada didekapan sang mommy. Memanyunkan bibir, Minhyung lantas menyembunyikan wajah merahnya didada Taeyong.

"Hahaha. Ada yang menangis karna merindukan mommynya yang baru ditinggal empat jam untuk sekolah. Siapa itu?" Jaehyun terus menggoda sang anak yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri.

"Besok akan daddy culik mommy agar tiㅡ"

"HUWEEEEE MOMMYYYYY DADDY NAKAL HUWEEEEE~" Jaehyun pun mendapat jeweran ditelinganya akibat mengganggu sang anak.

.

...

.

"Dad, do _leopards_ ear fruit?"

"Huh? _Leopard_?"

"Hu'um."

" _Leopards_ eat baby boy like you."

"MOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"JUNGJAEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

...

.

 _ **끝**_

 _22.56_

 _190404_

 _Hi?_

Bye~

Hehehe


	17. Pilih

"Mana yang lebih kau butuhkan, Mark?"

"Gitar, tentu saja." ucap Minhyung, yakin dengan jawabannya. Namun, matanya masih saja memandang sebuah biola yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Jaehyun tersenyum, tangannya terangkat mengusak rambut sang anak.

"Mark, kau harus bisa membedakan keinginan dan kebutuhan. Jika kau hanya menuruti keinginanmu, jangan merasa menyesal telah menuruti rasa ingin mu itu, mengerti?" Minhyung mengangguk, berjalan keluar toko peralatan musik itu dengan gitar ditangan. Melangkah pasti dengan rasa percaya bahwa pilihannya itu benar.

.

...

.

"Mom, menurutmu yang mana?"

"Jujur saja, mommy tidak tahu." jawab Taeyong, matanya berkedip mencari perbedaan pada puluhan kotak ponsel dalam _etalase_ didepannya.

"Bukankah semuanya sama? Persegi dan di _charger_?" tanya Taeyong balik. Minhyung mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

"Pilih yang seperti _mom_ atau ambil acak saja, toh fungsinya pun sama, sayang." akhirnya Minhyung menunjuk salah satu merk lokal yang terkenal. Entah apa keunggulannya, yang terpenting baginya adalah bisa bertukar pesan dan menerima panggilan seperti ponsel sebelumnya.

.

...

.

Taeyong menatap pantulan dirinya didalam ruang ganti. Mencocokan diri dengan _sweater_ sebelum keluar dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Hyunnie, biru atau kuning?" Taeyong mengangkat kedua tangan yang memegang _sweater_ dengan bahan dan model yang sama, ia hanya bingung memilih warna yang cocok untuk dirinya.

"Biru akan sangat cocok padamu, sayang."

"Baiklah, aku ambil kuning. Bukankah ini sangat lucu? Hihihi." kikiknya, membuat sang suami gemas dan mengacak rambut hitam legam miliknya.

"Beli sesukamu, sayang."

.

.

 ** _끝_**

01.07

19.04.29


	18. Kesepian

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Jisung itu musuh terbesar bagi Jung Minhyung untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang Mommy selain Daddy nya sendiri.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Minhyung masih belum mengerti alasan sang Mommy yang begitu menerima orang tua Jisung menitipkan sang anak dirumahnya.

.

Diusianya yg menginjak enam belas, _title_ siswa baru disebuah sekolah menengah atas disandangnya. Jam pembelajaran yang belum normal membuat remaja lelaki itu pulang lebih awal bahkan sebelum jam makan siang berlangsung.

Memasuki rumah dengan tenang, Minhyung hanya mengucap salam dengan perlahan, tak nyaring seperti biasanya. Dan saat itu, remaja tampan itu mengerti akan sisi lain sang Mommy yang tak pernah diperlihatkan ataupun ia lihat.

Dihadapannya, wanita kesayangannya itu tengah menyantap makan siangnya dalam diam. Ditemani Chooper yang duduk manis, dengan tidak bertenaganya wanita itu menyantap makanannya juga sesekali mengaduk hidangan yang tersaji dipiringnya.

Tampak bahu wanitanya itu menurun, begitu menunjukkan rasa kesepiannya. Minhyung hanya bisa menatap nanar, tak bisa berbuat sesuatu. Minhyung mengerti, Mommynya pasti kesepian dikarnakan dirinya dan sang Daddy yang memang memiliki kewajiban lain diluar rumah. Mengerti bahwa Jisung memang menemani sang Mommy yang merasa sepi dirumah seorang diri. Namun, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri membuat manik Jung remaja itu berembun.

Menghampiri Taeyong perlahan, Minhyung langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Mommynya dari belakang, membuat sang Mommy tersentak sebelum tersenyum menyadari bahwa sang putra yang tengah memeluknya.

"Minyung menangis?" sentaknya mendapati malaikat kecilnya tersedu. Melepas lilitan tangan sang anak dilehernya, Taeyong berdiri seraya berbalik dan meraih Minhyung kedalam peluknya.

"Apa harimu sulit, sayang?" tanya Taeyong dengan tangan rantingnya yang mengusap surai legam sang anak. Isak Minhyung semakin menjadi saat kedua lengan Taeyong mendekapnya erat.

"Shhh~ Tak apa, sayang. Kau sudah berusaha yang terbaik hari ini. Tak apa, Minhyungie." hibur Taeyong meski Minhyung masih enggan bersuara didekapannya.

Tersenyum, Taeyong pun merasa emosional mendapati kenyataan sang anak semakin tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang semakin menawan.

"Minhyungie sayang Mom." isaknya, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dipelukan sang Mommy.

"Mommy tahu, Mommy pun saaaaaangat menyayangi Minhyungie." tangannya menepuk lembut punggung lelaki kecilnya.

Kini Minhyung berjanji, jika ada anak kecil bermarga Park itu dirumah, ia tidak akan menatapnya sinis ataupun merengek pada Mommy untuk memperhatikannya. Setidaknya Jisung bisa menemani sang Mommy saat ia dan daddy nya tidak berada dirumah.

 ** _끝_**

10.49

 _bgr, 2 Aug '19_


End file.
